Yesterday's Past, Tomorrow's Future
by LoreleiElizabeth
Summary: An AU look at different moments in the show. Mostly based on Jack and Lisa with a bit of Mallory. May include some Marion through flashback. Sequel to Falling
1. 1x01

**Welcome!**

**This is technically the sequel to Falling but it is pretty easy to understand without that background. Essentially Falling tells the AU story of if Jack and Lisa met in the '90s and got married. They had a child (by accident) and its Mallory. **

**This story will be a series of one-shots based on episodes in the show. There will be no particular order and I'll change some things so it might require some imagination to actually picture some of the stuff in the episode is different as I plan to mostly write things that should have or could have been written rather than rewriting what was. **

**I am incredibly nervous about this piece but have been planing it for quite some time. I would love any and all feedback (so long as it's not just begging for TAMY). This is a Jack and Lisa centric piece. But I might try writing scenes for other characters too, just need the inspiration (AKA reviews). Please review and please suggest your episodes and ideas for future chapters. If I use one I'll dedicate the chapter to you. :)**

**To kick us off of course we have 1x01. Beware of the time jumps between each break in the story. **

The room bustled with activity and Jack let out a sigh as he pried his boots off at the door.

"Dinner's almost ready! Mallory, can you help set the table please?"

"Five more minutes, I need to finish this chapter."

Jack caught Lisa's eye and her look implied he needed to intervene. "Mallory. Now please."

Mallory rolled her eyes and appeared in the kitchen, "Jack, you are depriving me of my education. The Hobbit is a classic piece of literature." She disappeared into the dining room.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Jack?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "It's a new phase. She says calling parents by their first name removes communication barriers and empowers the child and parent."

"Well I'm not a fan."

Lisa laughed, "Me either. But she's 12 now and if this is the worst thing she does I'll be happy."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, "Where are Marion and Amy tonight?"

Lisa frowned, "Marion said they were going to rescue a horse. I told her I'd leave her and Amy a plate."

Jack nodded, "So its just us and our newly empowered, communicate daughter."

Lisa leaned in to his embrace, "Just so you know, I'm blaming you for this." She paused, "When I left for France last week she was calling me mom and when I returned this morning it was Lisa."

"I didn't do anything." Jack protested.

Lisa smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "I blame you, _Jack_." She drew out the k in his name the way Mallory had earlier. She let out a laugh as he pinched her arm.

"Can you two stop?" Mallory called from the dining room, "I can hear you and I am losing my appetite."

Lisa groaned, "I really think this whole pre-teen thing is just awful."

"Teenagers are no better." Jack grumbled earning a look from Lisa that expressed she wasn't looking forward to anything.

"I guess the best is yet to come." She replied, but then she thought for a moment. There would be a number of wonderful moments to come. So perhaps the best really was yet to come.

-Heartland-

Lisa was up working that night after Jack and Mallory had already gone to bed when there was a nock at the door. She frowned and stood up from the table wondering why Marion would knock when Jack never locked a door. "Marion, honey what are you doing?" she called as she moved to open the door. But the last word died on her lips at the sight of a set of RCMP officers.

"Ma'am we are looking for Mr. Bartlet."

Lisa nodded, "Come in." She indicated for them to sit down in the kitchen and raced down the hall to get Jack. Her eyes filled with tears, "Jack." She called out as she opened the door.

Jack looked up from his book. "Lis?"

She wiped away a tear, "Jack, there are some officers here for you."

Jack looked confused and stood up, "Officers?"

Lisa took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. She knew why they were here, or at least she had a bad feeling. So she didn't say anything. Just took his hand and even once they were seated she didn't go.

Officers. The word made sense now. These officers were here to turn his world, their world, upside down.

**-Heartland-**

Lisa had tried to be strong for Jack. She'd held him while he'd cried and left when he asked to be alone. But when he'd asked her to tell Mallory she broke. If Jack hadn't caught her she'd have hit the floor. The idea of telling their daughter was awful but Lisa assured Jack she could do it. "I'll call Lou." He murmured.

Lisa nodded and whipped her tears before slipping in to Mallory's room. The girl was asleep and her heart ached for her daughter. "Mallory. Honey get up."

Mallory opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Mom?"

Lisa choked back a sob, "I have some bad news."

Mallory looked terrified, "Is it dad?"

"No sweetie, its Marion." Lisa stroked her daughter's blond hair, "There was an accident. Marion didn't make it. Amy is in the hospital."

"Didn't make it?" Mallory looked confused.

Lisa wiped away a tear, "She died. Marion died."

**-Heartland-**

Mallory had never been an amazing rider, she hadn't inherited Jack's natural seat or Lisa's fearlessness. But she did enjoy it, even if she has been timid to try at first.

She could remember Marion taking over her lessons from Jack and how much she'd enjoyed spending time with her.

Marion had rescued Copper when he was a colt and had trained him with the sole intent of giving him to Mallory for her 10th birthday.

Marion had spent almost 5 years training him and he was the perfect horse. She then spent the next two years teaching Mallory and Copper together.

They were supposed to start jumping lessons next month.

Those moments. They'd been so perfect. And the rest she should have had, they'd been taken from her.

It was all she could think about. After she'd excused herself from an awful dinner filled with bitter sadness and regret from all involved and found herself in the barn.

Something Marion would have done to which was comforting.

She tacked up Copper and was gone with only a short wave to Amy who barely seemed to notice. She was too preoccupied with the black horse that had been in the accident with her.

Sitting by Marion's fresh grave did little to help her feel better. In fact, it made her feel worse. But it was getting dark and she didn't know where else to go.

She certainly couldn't go home.

So she sat there.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there when a paint horse appeared on the horizon. Jack tied his mount up next to Copper and moved through the cemetery to sit next to his daughter.

"I want to be alone," Mallory stated looking forward and avoiding his prying eyes.

"Me too." Jack said, "But your mom's worried." He didn't specify who she was worried about, he knew it was pretty much everyone in the family at this point.

"We never really seamed like sisters when I was little." Mallory finally said, "I used to wish she was more like a sister, less like a disciplinarian." A quiet sob escaped, "She was so much older than me and I used to think how weird that was." She paused, "But then she started giving me riding lessons and everything was different. We started to have something in common, especially after she gave me Copper." Another sob escaped, "The older I got the more she seemed like a sister. I always thought when I was an adult that she'd finally be the sister I'd always wanted or something. It's just not fair."

Jack only nodded.

"She took care of me when mom went on her trips. It was always supposed to be you but it always ended up being her." Mallory wiped away a single tear. "She made Amy and I breakfast and took us to school and made us do our homework. Now, who's gonna do that when mom leaves for Paris this summer?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know that your mom is gonna do much travel this summer. But we all have to make some adjustments now."

Mallory sighed, "I already miss her. And it's not been that long."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Me too Mal." He pulled back to look at her, her soft blond hair looked more like Marion's dark muddy blond hair in the lighting rather than Lisa's hair which was a light blond before she'd started adding brown roots to it. Her eyes were brown like his, and Marion's had been much the same. "You know most people think you look like your mother, and most days I'd agree, but right now, you look just like Marion did at your age."

Mallory let out a sob and buried her face in Jacks's shoulder.

**-Heartland-**

That night Jack went to bed with Lisa instead of waiting for her to fall asleep so that he could avoid her questions.

He was tired of avoiding her, and everyone else, and part of him wanted to talk.

Lisa didn't say anything for a while. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to talk, but the words wouldn't come. So they laid quietly together both wishing the other would say something. "Jack?" She finally whispered, "I can't sleep."

Jack rolled over, "I don't think anyone's really slept in a while."

Lisa nodded thinking back to when her mother died and suddenly it hit her. "Jack. Let's go stargazing. None of us are sleeping anyway."

Jack thought for a moment. "Go get the girls, I'll grab some blankets and meet you in the truck."

Lisa herded three confused girls into the yard and settled Lou and Amy in Jack's truck before getting herself and Mallory settled in the red truck they took to get feed.

Upon their arrival, Lou looked up and felt mesmerized by the night sky which was particularly brilliant that night. New York nights never looked like this.

Lisa tossed the girls blankets and spread a large old comforter out. She glanced at Amy and Lou. "Jack brought me here after my mum's funeral." She whispered softly.

Lou and Amy nodded and Lou realized she'd joined a club she'd never wanted to be a member of. One that she, Amy, Jack and Lisa where all unwilling members of.

Lou lay down next to Lisa and Mallory settled in between Jack and Lisa.

Amy hesitated but after glancing up at the sky again she joined the group on the ground laying down next to her grandfather.

And for a little while, the grief and pain was able to be shared by the family.

**-Heartland-**

The idea of Ty made Lisa nervous. Scott has never caused the family any issue and she knew that Ty would likely have turned out much the same with Marion behind his development. But Scott worked out because of Marion. Now that she was gone Lisa couldn't imagine the family keeping Ty. But she couldn't imagine having to send the poor kid back to some awful foster home in Calgary.

Jack wanted him gone. That was clear, the idea of having him around Amy and Lou and Mallory made him worry. He didn't trust teenage boys and she couldn't blame him for that.

But something kept pushing Lisa to argue with Jack. Or rather someone.

Everywhere she went she saw Marion. But that morning while she was doing the dishes she heard her in the next room.

_"Dad, please. This kid is special. He's got so much potential and we can help him. He'd be great help in the barn and I think we could make a difference in his life." Marion said._

Lisa dropped the pan she was washing into the sink with a splash and rushed to the dining room.

There was nothing there. No one. But Lisa could see Marion clearly, she'd been begging her father to let her take Scott on as a foster kid.

_"Dad, this kid loves horses, that was so clear when I met him. And Clint, his caseworker said he grew up around them. We won't have to teach the basics. Dad, please? This is my home too and this is important to me." Marion's blond hair had escaped from her braid and was now hanging in her face._

Lisa remembered that part because shortly after she'd won the argument she'd tried out bangs against Lisa's advice. Lisa smiled at the thought of Marion's blond bangs going in every direction and Marion's fruitless attempts to pen them back until they grew out.

_"Dad. Please? I know we can make a difference."_

And she had. Scott was successful. Why couldn't Ty be the same way?

Alright. You've convinced me." She murmured.

Marion may have died, but her spirit would live on in everyone who had known her and some who'd never have the chance.

**And that's the end. I'll post more in the future but updates will be slower unless I get a crazy amount of inspiration. Please share your idea's I'd love to work them in if I can! **


	2. 3x10

**Ok. Wow. Just wow. I had something totally different planned for this chapter. Like season 11. But then the reviews from TONI PIERCE TYJEHR and The Real TC and Buffaloboy really made me want to write. And man I wrote like crazy. And then felt the need to post it ASAP rather than my initial chapter that was already written. I was also planning to wait till Thursday. But well, I am so excited for you to read this! I hope you like flashbacks because this one really had a mind of it's own. When I imagined this story I pictured each chapter having little flashbacks not huge while chapter flashbacks.**

**The initial idea for this came from TYJEHR who mentioned that it would be interesting to see Ty and Lisa's relationship more, especially since in this AU she's in the picture in a more foster mom kind of way. This started out as that. But I cut a lot of it (I'll use it elsewhere) to make room for the surprise Lou storyline which really crept up on me. I blame The Real TC for that. They mentioned it was too bad they couldn't see more of what happened with Scott as the kid in the loft. Not sure how to work that in but I did get a bit of well, something. Not exactly what had been intended but definitely something.**

This takes place after 3x10 Eye of The Wolf (plane crash/Lou's pregnancy scare)

"Lisa?" Ty asked approaching the short blond who'd found a seat on the front porch with a glass of wine.

"What's up?" Lisa asked guesturing for him to sit. She wanted to ask if he was ok, but she knew there was no easy answer. He might not have even known the answer.

"I've decided to take a year off before I go to school. And I know you really think I should go and I appreciate you being willing to pay my tuition but I don't think now's the right time to leave."

Lisa smiled, she'd been the champion of his education since his arrival and her offer to pay his fees, was not just because he was a part of their family, but because she believed in him. "Ty honey, you don't need to go off to school because I've pushed you or offered to pay for it. If you need a year you take a year."

Ty smiled, "Thank you. I just can't leave now. Especially not after what happened."

"I'm glad you are home safe." Lisa patted his arm. "And I'm glad you're staying. There's plenty of time for you to go to school. Maybe you look at some more local places. Be closer to a certain young woman."

Ty blushed but looked out across the yard to see Amy working with a horse. "It might sound crazy Lisa, but I am going to marry her one day."

Lisa smiled slightly and nodded, "I don't doubt that for a second."

**-Heartland-**

"Lou, that plane crash really did something to you. It wasn't just the baby thing that had you all worked up. Is it Scott?" Peter asked, wondering if he was about to be dumped. She'd been so different since they returned from the rescue mission. And she'd seemed so cozy with Scott during their hospital visit.

Plane crash.

Those words instantly took Lou to another world. A world where she was a newly minted New Yorker with a fancy new job at the World Trade Center.

A job she should have been at on September 11th 2001.

The day after Scott had broken up with her and inadvertently saved her life.

_She'd talked to Scott till two in the morning and cried after they hung up till at least four. She'd even called Lisa who was in California visiting her sister and on West cost time. Lisa had promised to come visit her and they'd go do something incredibly expensive together when she arrived in New York._

_So when her alarm went off at 6:30 she'd hit snooze and accidentally turned it off._

_She awoke at 8:30 in a panic and quickly rushed to brush her teeth put her messy hair into a bun and slip on a pencil dress and a pair of shoes that cost more than all her others put together. She was on the street within minutes and began walking uptown from her apartment near Battery Park._

_She thought about what a pleasant day it was and was thankful that she'd broken her lease at her shabby Brooklyn apartment when she'd gotten promoted to move here and be closer to the office. She wondered briefly if it would be this nice in Alberta because late summer days like this had always been Scott's favorite._

_Her heart twisted at the thought of Scott Cardinal the boy who'd spent high school living in her family's barn loft. How she thought for sure she'd marry him. How he'd broken up with her last night because of the long distance and her inability to just fly home for the weekend._

_Scot had always been close to Marion and Lisa. He'd had a father, a decent one, but no mother so he developed a strong attachment to Marion especially. But he'd watched Lisa travel over the years and saw how often she was home with family. And when Lou moved, Scott had expected something similar to Lisa's travel schedule. But he'd been incredibly stupid because that wasn't who Lou was. That wasn't how her job worked. And she wouldn't comprise her career for a man._

_A dark shadow interrupted her thoughts and she wondered briefly what a plane was doing flying so low. Then, before she could wonder any more it slammed into the North Tower sending plumes of smoke and fire into the sky._

_Lou and her fellow New Yorkers stopped and stood mouths open. What had happened? A number of people speculated._

_Lou turned to an older man in a suit, "I work there." She told him. "I'm just running late today. My, my boyfriend broke up with me and I overslep." She whispered. Then suddenly she moved forward deciding she'd go to work anyway._

_The man grabbed her, "Ma'm you shouldn't go uptown. There's gonna be an evacuation of the building, there's no way you work today. Take the day off and go in tomorrow. Chances are no one even notices you are gone today and no one will say anything tomorrow."_

_Lou nodded, "Yeah you are right I don't know what I was thinking." There was some discussion and speculation between the group on the street about what happened before another plane appeared in the horizon only 15 minutes after the first. "Oh my god!" Lou yelled as the plane hit the second of the iconic towers._

_The man who'd grabbed her looked around, "It's terrorists." He declared._

_Lou wanted to vomit, "What?"_

_The woman to the left of her nodded, "There was a bomming back in the 90s. This is probably something similar."_

_"Similar?" Lou looked at her, "Those are planes, not bombs!"_

_"Planes that just killed the people on those floors where it hit. Causing terror." The woman paused, "Terrorists."_

_"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting the hell out do New York." The woman to the right of Lou looked around, "I live in New Jersey. Anyone is welcome to come back with me. No one cares or thinks about New Jersey."_

_Lou thought for a moment, "I'll come." She said. The man and woman they were standing with declined. So Lou and Lauren set off on a fairly long trek back to New Jersey, taking a ferry because Lauren reasoned the subway would be crazed._

_"Just a heads up, I live with my parents." Lauren said, "I just got a job at Strickland and Cook but their pay is shit starting out. I can't afford to live on my own yet."_

_Lou smiled, "I've heard they promote people really fast though. I'm sure you'll be in the city in no time. But I can't judge, I lived in a two-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn with 5 roommates until just a few months ago._

_When they arrived at the suburban home Lauren greeted her parents who were overjoyed by the arrival of their daughter safe and sound._

_The news coverage was playing the collapse of the south tower on repeat and Lou was shocked to see how it had crumbled._

_"Have you called your parents?" Lauren's mom's voice broke through her thoughts._

_Lou's eyes widened. "Oh my god. No. They probably think I'm dead. Can I borrow your phone?" A phone appeared in her hands and Lou called the number of home._

**-Heartland-**

_It was early in the morning when Scott's truck came barreling down the drive. He threw the truck in park before the truck had stopped and clamored out. "Jack? Marion?" He called out in a panic._

_Marion appeared from the barn and Scott raced towards her. "Scott honey where's the fire?"_

_"New York." The words flew out of his mouth._

_Marion looked confused._

_"There was a terrorist attack at the World Trade Center. It's all over the news."_

_Marion dropped the bucket of water she was carrying and ran towards the house shouting behind her for her father to join her._

_With the TV on the news didn't look good._

_Marion was thankful Amy and Mallory had already left for school because she was completely falling apart. She called Lou's apartment, her cellphone, and even her office, though deep down she knew she'd watched it crumble to the ground on TV._

_"I broke up with her." Scott kept whispering over and over._

_Jack finally gathered his wits. "Marion stop, trying to call her. She's not gonna be able to call us if you've got the line tied up. Scott, did she leave you a message on your newfangled phone thingy?"_

_Scott shook his head, "My cellphone? No. We broke up last night. She's pretty pissed at me."_

_Jack nodded, "How about the house phone? Any messages?"_

_Marion rushed to the desk. "The light is blinking." She announced with hope. She pressed play. But the voice wasn't who she'd expected._

_"Hey Jack it's me. Just wanted to let you know I'm flying to New York to be with Lou. I'm at LAX now waiting for a flight. Scott broke up with her and she's an absolute mess. she called me at about midnight which was pretty late east cost time. So I'm gonna take an extra few days and go see her. Sorry I won't be home tomorrow like we planned. Love you! Tell Mallory I love her too and I'll still be home in time for the school play. I'll call you when I get to Lou's. Bye."_

_The line was dead._

_"Dad, where did those flights originate from?"_

_Jack was white, "I don't know. I don't know that they know. Every news station is saying something different." He sank onto the couch._

_They all sat quietly for an unknown amount of time when suddenly the phone rang. Marion sprang to her feet answering quickly, "Oh Lou honey. I'm so happy to hear your voice, are you ok?"_

**-Heartland-**

_When Lou hung up she let out a quite sob from the bathroom of some random persons New Jersey home._

_On top of everything that had happened, Lisa had jumped on a plane to come see her. What if she was dead. What if Lou's late night call was the reasoning for that? How would she look her grandfather or Mallory in the eye?_

_She cried for a few minutes and pulled herself together. When she looked in the mirror she was shocked to see how incredibly awful she looked. Reaching for her purse which was haphazardly dropped in the corner of the bathroom when she'd heard her mom's voice she dug around for her emergency makeup bag. A little power under her dark eye bags would do wonders._

_Her fingers grazed a plastic object and she froze. A cellphone. Her cellphone._

_She'd forgotten about it. She'd only had it a month. They were so new. And so costly for calls out of the country. But her new promotion demanded constant communication. She extracted it from her bag and turned it on praying there was battery._

_The screen lit up and a little sound played as she turned it on. Then the missed calls began to arrive. 52 in total. And a number of voicemails. She let them play through. The first was her mother, the second her friend from work who was in Florida on vacation, third Lisa._

_Lisa was stuck at an airport in Albany where her flight had been grounded due to the attacks._

_Lou didn't bother with the rest of the messages, she selected Lisa's name and hit call._

_"Lou?"_

_"Yea Lisa it's me." Lou let out another sob._

_"Oh thank god. Honey where are you? I've rented a car. I'll come get you and we will drive home."_

_Lou let out a laugh, "New Jersey. It's not as bad as people in New York make it out to be."_

_Lisa chuckled, "I'll come get you and we can go home."_

**-Heartland-**

_The phone rang again and Marion on instinct answered on the first ring, "Lisa?"_

_"It's me. Lou told me you guys where all worried. I'm fine. My flight was grounded in downstate New York. I rented a car, I'm gonna go get Lou and then come home to you."_

_Jack took the cordless phone to his room. "Lisa," he said in a teary breathless voice._

_"Honey I'll be home soon. I'll bring Lou. It will be ok. Just a few days of driving."_

_And only two days later they arrived. Worn out from driving._

_Mallory made it to her mother before Marion even made it off the porch._

_And when Jack felt it was appropriate he interrupted Marion for a hug from Lou. Feeling relief to have his granddaughter home at last. Then turned to his wife who was holding tightly to Mallory._

_Mallory let go and stepped back. Normally she thought it was gross when they got all lovey but today she'd make an exception._

_Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and breathed in the scent of her. She smelled rather dirty, having flown to New York then driving across the country. He could feel how tired she was. Her knees wobbled. "I'm so glad you are safe." He whispered._

**_-Heartland-_**

Lou turned tearfully to Peter, "It's a little Scott, but not the way you are thinking. It's just brought up some memories."

Peter nodded, "Do you want to talk about them?"

Lou's face twisted, she didn't want to cry, "No, but I think we should."

She loved this man, and telling him about that day would be hard, but he deserved to know.

**-Heartland-**

That night Lisa and Jack went to bed early.

Jack sighed as he sunk into bed "Glad that's over."

Lisa sat down across from him in the chair, "Me too." She paused, "Did it make you think of 9/11?" She'd thought about it a lot. Too much.

Jack frowned, "Not during, but after. Lot of the same feelings."

Lisa moved to the bed and sat next to him. "I'm having trouble separating the two in my head."

Jack put his arm around her, "Sometimes I wish you never flew anywhere."

Lisa smiled, "Well not many of us are Jack Bartlet the never world traveler."

He didn't smile.

Lis took his cheek and turned it to her so he had to look at her. "I'll always come home to you Jack Bartlett. Always."

Jack kissed her but deap down part of him was fearful. He couldn't predict what might happen, but he also couldn't forget the past.

**Well as I said, it took a bit of a turn from what I'd planned but I hope it was still good! **

**Please share your ideas! They are such a wonderful help!**


	3. 9x16

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. This story really has a mind of its own and I can't stop writing! I always have an idea of where I want this to go but it never goes that way... **

**This story was requested/inspired by TYJEHR! I hope you enjoy it! **

**This is based off 9x16 and centers around Lisa when she though she might be sick. **

Lisa wasn't stupid, she knew what a lump in her breast meant. She'd seen it happen, with her mother, and then a few years ago with her sister.

The doctor hadn't been helpful, and had agreed it "Could be Cancer, especially with your history."

The specialist of course seemed to be in absolutely no rush to do anything and she'd waited anxiously for weeks to get in for testing.

But she left that day with no more answers than she'd entered with. She meandered around Calgary for a while trying to compose herself to go home.

She'd been fine with the what if. But the reality had hit her in the waiting room, staring back at her in the form of other sick people. Dying people.

Would she too suffer the same fate?

She and Jack had made a deal, that he'd be allowed to die first. She'd wanted him to be spared the pain of losing two wives.

She wanted to take that pain from him if she had the choice. But she didn't. Not really. She wasn't God.

**-Heartland-**

_The accident had happened quickly. One moment she was absolutely fine. The next she'd been kicked by a horse. _

_It wasn't the first time. So she went on with her day albeit a bit apprehensive of the soreness and bruising she'd feel tomorrow. She felt sore even in the moment and wondered briefly if she'd cracked a rib. _

_She came home from the track early and by dinner she felt truly ill. Begging her apologies to her family for her lackluster attempt at lasagna she slipped into her room to prepare for bed early._

_Jack needed no convincing to go to bed early but only moments after laying down Lisa felt as if she was choking. _

_Gasping for breath she tried to sit up and when she did she tasted blood and when she coughed and gasped for air blood pooled out of her mouth and onto the white sheets. _

_"Jack." She gasped, turning to him, "Somethings wrong." _

_Jack turned to look at her and was startled at the sight of his wife with blood pooling out of her mouth. She was pale, possibly even a bit blue. He stood quickly, "I'll call an ambulance." _

_Lisa took his arm, blood from her hand meeting his shirt. "No. Don't scare the girls." _

_Jack nodded, "Marion!" He called peaking out the door. _

_Marion appeared quickly, "You bellowed." She teased as she made her way to the bedroom. _

_Jack ushered her inside, "Can you watch Mallory for us. I need to take Lisa to the hospital." _

_Marion looked around and noticed Lisa leaning against a wall, pale and bloody. "Oh my God! What happened?" _

_Jack shook his head, "no idea. She doesn't want to scare the girls." _

_Marion nodded, "Of course. I'll drive. Lou can watch the girls. Take her out to the truck and I'll be out in a minute. _

_Jack guided Lisa outside and Marion went upstairs to get Lou. _

_Lou wasn't thrilled with the idea of watching the two little kids but a look from her mother indicated there was no arguing. The adults had to go help a horse and Lou had no choice in the matter. Only a few more months and she'd be gone, university couldn't come soon enough. _

_Marion was known for having a led foot but that night she gave the term an entirely new definition. _

_Lisa was barely conscious when they arrived at the hospital and was taken away very quickly by doctors. _

_Jack was left to wait with Marion but after a while two police officers arrived and called Jack away leaving Marion to wonder what on earth had happened. _

_Eventually a doctor came through the doors and called her back. Marion wondered why he hadn't gone to speak with her father instead. _

_"Mrs. Fleming, your stepmother has some very concerning injuries." The doctor paused, "She's broken her rib and punctured her lung. Left untreated it's caused a number or issues. We'd like for you to speak with an officer about your father. _

_Marion began to put the pieces together in her head, "An officer? You think my dad did this to her?" Outrage was building. _

_The doctor looked away, "I don't wish to speculate but her injuries are consistent with physical abuse." _

_Marion rolled her eyes, "She was kicked by a horse, she told me that at dinner. It's pretty common in our world she didn't think anything of it. If I'd known it was this bad I'd have made her come here right after dinner. Now can my father and I please see her?" _

_The doctor shook his head sympathetic to her cause but unable to break rules for her , "I'm sorry miss we are unable to allow you into the room until she's woken up and given us her statement. We encourage you to go speak to Officer." He moved to walk away but turned around, "I'm sorry. I'll try to be there when she wakes up so she isn't alone." _

_Marion nodded, and though still incredibly upset went to find the officer and give him her thoughts on this ridiculous policy._

_45 minutes later Marion and her father had been reunited and awaited a doctor to come and allow them into see Lisa. When the doctor finally appeared both leaped to their feet. _

_The doctor assured them that Lisa was Ok and walked them to her room and Marion stopped short at the door. The doctor looked surprised. _

_"I'm just going to give them a minute." Marion murmured. _

_The doctor nodded and moved away from the doorway. "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier." _

_Marion smiled and shook her head noticing for the first time how attractive the doctor was. His name had escaped her and she wracked her brain wondering what part of America he was from. Somewhere from the east she could assume. "It's alright. I understand why the protocol is what it is but I do wish you could learn to identify the difference, this is Alberta, you are in the Wild West now." _

_The man, Adam Harris-that was his name, smiled. "So I've been told. I guess that means I need to learn how to ride a horse. _

_Marion laughed, "I think that's absolutely part of the job requirement." _

_He seemed nervous, she thought. "So your step mom seems to think the same thing. She's volunteered you for riding lessons. Is that actually on the table or -?"_

_Marion laughed, "Lisa is setting us up?" She blurted out, his face fell and she recovered quickly, "I'm sorry it's not really funny you are great! It's just that only Lisa could turn almost dying and a hospital visit into a date for me." _

_Adam grinned, "So now there's a date?" _

_Marion smiled back, "Well she's in the hospital, we can't exactly disappoint the poor woman while she's in the hospital now can we?" _

**-Heartland- **

_Lisa smiled as Jack entered the room._

_Jack's eyes met hers and suddenly he felt like his knees where going to buckle. He pulled a chair up to her bed and collapsed into it, taking her hand and enjoying the warm feel it had. When he'd been holding her in the car she'd seemed cold, almost dead, but here now she was warm and very alive. _

_"Jack?" Lisa whispered her lung aching and causing her to cough painfully. _

_Jack looked at her and it hit him once again how fragile life was. This wasn't the first time he'd realized it, it had happened on numerous occasions in his life usually, involving a hospital, but this one was different. She'd seemed so close to death. And he'd held her weak body in the car whispering I love you's into her ear as Marion drove down a freeway. He'd felt the life draining from her the way it had when Lindy had died. _

_He'd seen a future as a widow raising Mallory alone. _

_Losing two wives seemed a particularly cruel twist of fate. _

_"Jack." Lisa whispered again. Her blue eyes had clouded with pain when his eyes met hers but he still knew what she was trying to say. That she was ok. That she loved him. _

_That was all it took for him to totally lose it. He began weeping laying his head on her bed to hide his face. _

_Lisa's heart broke and she ran her hand through his hair trying to comfort him. Speaking, moving, well everything hurt. But she scooted closer to him and pulled him closer. _

_Finally he quieted and sat up his face red, "You almost died, and not like when I proposed, but you actually where dying right there in my arms. I just couldn't handle it.__ I'm not prepared for it. I lost Lindy, I can't lose you too."_

_Lisa felt her heart constrict and she took his hand, "Jack. Honey." She whispered slowly, "I promise to let you die first. You don't deserve to feel that kind of pain twice in a lifetime. _

**-Heartland- **

It was the most selfless thing she could've done or said. And she meant it. She'd been prepared for it a number of times over the years. Sat beside his hospital bed more times than she cared to count. When the barn had burned down, when he'd had his heart attack. She'd been prepared to be the widow, because he didn't deserve to be one again.

But now would that promise be broken? Would she die and leave her daughter and Lou and Amy to pick up the pieces?

Jack didn't deserve this. One wife and daughter had already been taken from him. Would the universe be so cruel as to take another?

She mulled around until it wasn't feasible to stay in Calgary any longer and then she made the drive home.

On her way she called her attorney, if something where to happen she'd have her family taken care of.

**-Heartland-**

When the news hit her ears she could've cried. Well she did cry. Jack wrapped her in a hug and held her while she wept in relief.

She was fine.

She'd live another day and attempt to keep her promise to Jack no mater how arbitrary it was or the personal cost to her.

She would outlive Jack Bartlett is it was the last thing she did.

And in the end she would, by only 3 days 4 hours and 27 minutes. Her heart attack was welcomed with open arms by the grieving woman. Because a world without Jack Bartlett wasn't worth living in.

**Ok I absolutely wasn't planning to write a flashback like this, nor was I planning to illude to their deaths. I really don't know what to say... **

**I've got a few more chapters in the works but I'm always looking for ideas! Send them my way! **

**And as always your reviews mean the world! Please let me know what you think! **


	4. 10x14

**I wrote this way back before I wrote a thing else. Some of it was in my head when I started Falling. **

**I love Jack and Mallory's relationship and I have many issues with the impulsive marriage to Jake, but I do see both sides and I tried to stick to the storyline as best I could. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful humans who review my stories. They seriously make me so happy and compell me to write more. **

**To Simon(a guest review): your review made me so happy and it was so clever and thoughtful. Thank you! I oftain have the same feeling when I don't review a story I read. :) **

**10x14- The episode Mallory and Jake get married.**

Lou looked at Mallory through the window. "Can't believe she's getting married."

Lisa put all her weight onto the pizza dough she was working on the table beating it roughly with her knuckles. "I'm still in shock. When they came back and told us I thought I was gonna pass out. A quickie wedding is not what I envisioned for my daughter."

Lou raised her eyebrows, "I seem to recall yours and Grandpa's bring pretty quick. In fact I'm pretty sure some people around town may have called it impulsive."

Lisa nodded and set the dough down moving to stand by the kitchen window with Lou, "Well you got me there." She paused, "But a mother imagines a big planned out wedding for her daughter not something thrown together in a day."

"Next thing you know it will be her baby shower instead of Amy's." Lou mussed.

Lisa's eyes widened at the idea. She wasn't ready for that. "Do you know something I don't know?" Was Mallory pregnant?

Lou shook her head, "No, no. I'm just saying it's the next thing after marriage. At least in this family." Lou joked thinking of Lisa, Amy and herself, who'd all gotten pregnant rather soon after their weddings. Thinking back she supposed her mother had been one of those brides too, Lou having arrived almost exactly nine months after Marion and Tim's wedding.

Lisa looked doubtful.

**-Heartland-**

"She's too young to get married." Lisa mussed as she pulled the covers back.

Jack shrugged, "She's older than when I married Lindy."

Lisa glared at him, "She's the same age I was when I married Dan." Lisa sat down on the bed with a frustrated sigh.

Jack frowned, that hadn't occurred to him, he pushed it away. "She's not you Lis."

"I know that. But she's more way impulsive than I ever was. I mean how many times has she been on again off again with Jake?" Lisa was really asking, she'd lost count.

"Lisa, Jake is a good kid-" he started out.

Lisa stoped him, "See, see, right there, you just called him a kid. Because he is. They both are."

Jack sighed, "They've been living abroad, paying their own way. Isn't that what adults do?" He moved over to her side of the bed to sit next to her.

"Jack." Lisa looked at him with a look he recognized as frustration and a bit more f fear.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Lisa she's an adult. You are her mother and I'm sure she'd appreciate if you helped her find a dress and spent time with her while she's here. Maybe if you talk to her you'll see the woman she is instead of the girl she was."

**-Heartland-**

But Jack had a hard time taking his own advice when he saw his little girl dressed in all white. "It's not to late to change your mind. We can ride off and go hide in the woods together. I might even be persuaded to take you shopping." He was only half kidding.

Mallory laughed tearfully, "Dad." She looked at him and suddenly felt her blood go cold with fear, "Daddy tell me I'm not being crazy and impulsive. Tell me I'm doing the right thing." She knew what her mother thought, but he'd always been her ally.

Jacks voice quivered, "I cant do that Mallory." He paused, "I've never been able to make choices for you. Anytime I did you ended up grounded and your mother had to talk me off a ledge. You are an adult and we trust you."

Mallory smiled widely, she'd always wanted their trust, she'd wanted to be like Marion and Lou and Amy. Now she was. She was adult making a very adult decision. "I love him. And I want to marry him."

Jack nodded his eyes welling up with tears, "I know. Just remember we love you too. Don't forget about us when you two are off gallivanting the world."

Mallory moved to hug him, not having the words to respond.

Jack smiled and wiped away a tear, his little girl was grown up. How or when that had happened he wasn't sure. But he desperately wanted to hold onto this moment.

**-Heartland-**

_Jack had bought a used RV trailer for the family when Mallory was still a baby, his plan being to utilize it whenever Lisa insisted they travel to see her sister in California._

_Their third trip out in it was special. Lisa's sister Beth was getting married (again). She'd gotten divorced when Ben was a baby and was for some unknown reason, re-marrying the man. Lisa gave it a year, Jack only gave it 4 months._

_But they were family, so off they went in their RV, Lisa wishing for the millionth time that Jack would just fly like a normal person. But Jack disliked flying and the idea of flying into LA before spending a fortune to rent a car and drive 4 hours north seemed insane._

_So they drove with their five year old stoping at nearly every rest stop because Mallory "couldn't potty in a moving bathroom"._

_The wedding had gone off without much issue, Lisa standing awkwardly in a yellow bridesmaid dress and Mallory, the flower girl, taking her time to hand each guest their own flower because throwing them was quote: "Its rude, daddy. And Mommy said not to throw things."_

_Jack couldn't argue with that and he simply laughed and pulled her into his lap so she could watch the wedding._

_Bedtime in the RV trailer that night was filled with questions about the wedding. "Why was Beth getting married? What do married people do? Why did mommy wear an ugly dress? Why was everyone so happy? Why did they kiss?"_

_Jack's head was spinning as he answered each question the best he could to a four year old._

_"Will I get married one day?" She asked yet another question._

_Jack sat down on the bed, "I'm sure you will. And you'll be beautiful."_

_Then came a question he truly didn't have an answer to. "Who will I marry daddy?" Her little voice asked._

_Jack was flustered, "A nice man, like Prince Charming from your book."_

_Mallory grinned, "I want a cowboy."_

_Jack chucked, "You can marry a cowboy, so long as he's a nice one who takes care of you."_

_Mallory looked at him, her brown eyes and blond hair framing her face, "I'll marry you." She declared._

**-Heartland-**

_Later that night when Lisa returned to the old RV Jack was seated in a camp chair waiting for her. "Mal asleep?" Lisa asked moving to sit down in a seat to his left._

_Jack grabbed her waste and pulled her into his lap causing her to laugh, "Shh. You'll wake Mallory and I don't have the energy for more questions." Jack said quietly._

_Lisa smiled, leaning into his strong chest. "That girl is always full of questions."_

_Jack snorted, "Tonight she asked me all about weddings, including my personal favorite, why your dress was so ugly."_

_Lisa let out a laugh and jack covered her mouth, "Did you tell her it's because my sister has a complex?"_

_"No." He rolled his eyes, "I told her Auntie Beth thought they where very pretty." He paused, "Then she decided she would marry me."_

_Lisa smiled, "So I've got competition now?" She couldn't help but laugh._

_"Suppose so, didn't want to explain the number of reasons why that's not what happens."_

_Lisa lay her head on Jack's shoulder. "Every daughter dreams of marring her father, we just have to hope she finds someone who is as wonderful as you are."_

_Jack smiled and began to play with Lisa's hair. "How was the rest of the reception?"_

_"Boring once you guys left. Just usual wedding stuff, cake, dancing."_

_"You ever sad we didn't do that stuff for our wedding?"_

_Lisa looked up at him. "Jack, I loved our wedding. We can eat cake and dance at other people's wedding. That's way less stressful and much more budget friendly." She let out a laugh, "I'm sure my sister has at least one more wedding to go."_

_Jack chucked, she was probably right. "I still regret not dancing with my wife on our wedding day." He confessed._

_Lisa smiled and stood up. "Let's dance now then. We don't need a wedding. We can dance whenever we want."_

_Jack chucked and moved to turn the car radio on. Turning back to his wife he took her hand and pulled her close enjoying the lavender smell that came from her perfume and her soft hair when his face brushed against it._

_"She's growing up to fast." Jack whispered, "Already planning who she's going to marry."_

_Lisa laughed, "Honey that's what little girls do." She pulled her arms around him holding him tightly._

**-Heartland-**

Mallory was married and as they waved goodbye Jack felt his heart break. She was no longer "his" little girl. Nor was she a little girl. She was a woman, strong and independent like her mother.

A world traveler like her mother, only she didn't come home the way Lisa did.

She'd married her cowboy, just as she said she would when she was a little girl, it wasn't Jack she'd married though. Jake was very similar in some ways and very different in others but he was a good kind man. He'd take care of her.

But as the car disappeared Jack felt the need to escape the rest of his family.

He quickly saddled up his horse and set out with no real idea where he was going.

Unsurprisingly he ended up at the cemetery siting by Marion's grave just as he and Malory had done years ago.

Both his children had gone, Mallory to be with her husband, and Marion had died.

He suddenly felt very lonely, and very old.

Jack rarely cried but when he did it was a horrible sound. And that day he sobbed, partly for the daughter who'd willingly left her family and partly for the one who'd been ripped away from him before her time.

He didn't hear Lisa pull up in the truck and didn't notice her till she put a hand on his shoulder and knelt down beside him.

One look at his twisted and sad face and she let out a sob, a reflection of his inner feelings.

There had been so much happiness today, so why did it seem so sad?

A while later they sat under a tree outside the cemetery discussing how much Marion would have loved to be with them today.

Lisa was quite for a while, then looked over at the horse as he stomped away flies, "We should be happy, our daughter got married today. She's happy."

Jack nodded, "She is. And the moment I'll remember in a few years won't be this one, this awful grieving feeling, it will be her face when she was walking out of the barn with Jake."

Lisa smiled, "She looked so happy."

Jack nodded. She was happy. And that was what mattered wasn't it?

**I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I did these wonderful characters justice. Also I'm always looking for new ideas so keep them coming! **


	5. 5x18

**Just a short flash back in this chapter. I seem to be writing a lot of angst and I felt I needed something happy for a change. I tried to write a Canadian thanksgiving chapter but it turned out supper sad. Not sure why I'm only thinking of the sad moments in HL right now. I'd love some suggestions for some sweet episodes. **

**This is inspired by the episode where Lisa thinks she's sick and she claimed Jacks kids and grandkids as her own. It's also inspired by my frustration that I've never heard Katie or Lindy call Lisa anything and she takes care of them ALL the time. **

**Takes place after episode 5x18 when Lou's just had her baby. **

They returned from Calgary quickly eager to meet the new arrival and see for themselves that Lou was alright.

Mallory had called them in a tizzy and her constant updates created a sense of urgency that had Lisa critiquing Jack's driving.

Finally Jack had had enough and reminded her that he did in fact know how to drive.

Lisa anxiously shook her leg against the floor and thought about how wonderful it was to see her family growing like this.

Jack too was thinking about the growth of their family. But for some reason he kept seeing his eldest granddaughter as a newly born baby rather than a woman with a new baby of her own.

**-Heartland-**

_"Dad, this is Samantha Louise." Marion said looking up only briefly before her eyes fell back to her child."_

_Jack felt his eyes tear up and he looked over at Lindy. Lindy looked at him with equally tearful proud eyes. She moved closer to him and smiled. "We have an incredible daughter." She wiped away a tear. "I just don't know when she grew up."_

_Jack nodded, "Probably about the time she started sneaking out of the house and spending time with the likes of Tim Fleming." The last two words where bitter in his mouth._

_He still wasn't ok with this marriage. She was young, she had so much potential. And now she had a husband and a baby._

_Lindy understood his thoughts on this but she also knew how to circumvent that. Taking the baby from Marion's arms she placed her in Jack's before she could protest._

_The minute he looked at the little girl he knew he'd put up with Tim forever if it meant watching this little girl grow up. Showing her Heartland..._

**-Heartland-**

Jack had never imagined meeting his great granddaughter. But as he held her in his arms he couldn't help but marvel at his wonderful life. To watch not one, not two, but three generations grow up on this ranch.

"I can't believe I'm a great Aunt!" Mallory mussed to Ty and Amy. "I feel old."

Amy glared at Mallory, "Don't let Lou hear you. You know how she feels about you being our aunt.

Mallory rolled her eyes. She knew. Lou had very strongly reminded her of her distaste for Mallory being an accident at nearly every holiday gathering when Lou had moved away.

Amy put her arm on Mallory's shoulders to hug her, "You are still the baby's Aunt Mallory, just might be best to leave technicalities out of it."

Mallory grinned, "Fine but if I die an old spinster lady she better be calling me Great Aunt Mallory."

Ty let out a snort and Amy elbowed him. "Mallory." She rolled her eyes but laughed quietly.

Lisa let out a small gasp as Lou transferred the baby into her arms. "Oh Lou, honey she's perfect!"

Lou smiled as she placed the baby into Lisa's arms, "Meet your greatgradma."

Lisa looked up in surprise, Lou and Amy had never referred to her as anything other than Lisa or their grandfathers wife. And Lisa had never minded, she'd just assumed that this little girl would call her Lisa as well. "Lou?" She didn't have the words to finish.

Lou smiled, "Lisa, you've been around since Amy was a baby, you've watched us grow and taken care of us when we've needed you. In another world we'd have called you grandma, but its a bit late now. So Peter and I want her to call you what you are to her, her great grandma."

Lisa laughed and sniffled some tears back, "That makes me sound so old." She laughed and Lou chucked, "Can she call me Nonnie we called my dads grandmother that." She rambled sniffing away tears and holding the little girl close.

Lou laughed, "Sure! But grandpa you don't get a choice! I've been waiting to use GiGi on you for years.

The family laughed as Jack make a face. It sounded a bit girly for his taste but he wouldn't deny the little girl of anything.

Lisa moved to stand near Jack and the two looked down in awe at the little girl that had joined their family. "I never imagined this life, but now that I have it I couldn't imagine anything more perfect." She whispered to Jack.

Jack smiled, he hadn't imagined this. Not at all. But in the end, it seemed to be working out alright.

Heartland had welcomed a new generation and jack looked around proudly at the family. Lou, Amy, Peter, Ty, the new baby, Mallory, Lisa, hell -even Tim- had all made such significant contributions to this family.

It had grown significantly since it was just him and Lindy, and it had had its fair share of losses, but it had persevered and come to the other side a shining beacon of a hopeful future.

His family would long out-live him. And he'd live on through them. All of them, even the ones he'd never meet.

**Sorry for it being so short but I just wanted something simple and uncomplicated. Especially after the last few chapters. **

**Let me know what you think! **


	6. 1x12

**Alrighty. After a brief hiatus where I tried to write non sad chapters, I'm back!**

**Quick question: has anyone noticed Lisa always has a large bracelet on her left wrist. Am I crazy to want to do something (no idea what) with that?**

**Please be warned that this is another sad chapter where Marion's death is still raw. There's actually two flashbacks here. One was to when Lisa found out about the barn fire/came to hospital. The other is to a time when Marion was still alive.**

**I'll warn you, it's sad.**

**Post 1x12ish- The barn fire and what was going on with Lisa during that time.**

Money issues where nothing new at Heartland. But previously Marion had been there to turn it around. They'd made a deal, her and Lisa long ago. Lisa wouldn't tell her how to run Heartland. It was the only way to live together. She wouldn't ask Jack or Marion about it. It was just better this way.

Lisa wanted to help now. Jack was clueless and Lou was making him and Amy crazy with talk of money, or lack thereof as it where. But she couldn't. Not even if Lou asked.

Her business was slipping quickly into financial distress. The recession had hit her customers hard. No one wanted fancy horses anymore.

She had to go to France. She needed to go sell stock and try to save what little was left of her reputation in Europe. Her absence from France had been noticed and people had been talking about her. How she wasn't focused on her business, that she'd disappointed her late father. How her sister had just given up on the US barn and dumped her son Ben, and the barn on Lisa.

_"My sister is getting divorced!" Lisa announced as she hung the phone back on its hook._

_Marion frowned from her place at the kitchen table with her coffee, "She lasted longer than you said she would."_

_Jack looked up from his paper, "Lost my money on that bet years ago." He grumbled._

_Lisa put a frustrated hand on her hip, "Jack, that's not where I was going with this." She paused, "She's put Ben in boarding school and left me the barn in California so he who shall not be mentioned doesn't get it in the divorce."_

_Marion frowned, "Why did she put Ben in boarding school?"_

_Lisa shook her head, "She's gone all eat pray love and is going off with my aunt to try and rebuild."_

_Marion snorted, "Isn't this the second time she's divorced the guy?"_

_Lisa nodded, "Last time it was a pretty drastic hair cut and plastic surgery. This leaving your business and your kid seems to fall in like with her drastic response to change. Speaking of Ben, she's asked me to be his guardian while she is incommunicado."_

_Jack looked up, suddenly processing the information. "What are you gonna do?"_

_Lisa shrugged, "I can't say no, he's my nephew, and besides he's at boarding school so I shouldn't have to worry too much. But I am going to have to do something about the California Barn. It's overhead is too high if I employ a manger."_

She had ended up closing the barn just a few weeks before Marion died. She'd visited a very angry Ben, delivering him a gorgeous new jumping horse that hadn't sold in the sale.

But he'd had to go someplace for the summer. So he came to Heartland. And that was an absolute disaster.

Ben was too much like his mother and father and went head to head with Amy, and basically anyone else who wanted to help. By summers end he was training at Briar Ridge and Lisa had called her sister.

_"This is all your fault Lisa." Beth snapped._

_Lisa turned to look at her sister. She grabbed her arm and drug her onto the porch. "My fault? Beth you are his mum. You need to be there for him."_

_Beth snorted, "What do you know? You spent half of Mallory's childhood in France. It's just a matter of time before she hits the teenager phase of life and makes your life miserable and I honestly can't wait."_

_Lisa wanted to cry. And later she would, "I am here. When my kid and my family need me most. You on the other hand got a tattoo and moved halfway around the world without your kid. Get it together and come home please."_

_"Lisa-"_

_Lisa rolled her eyes, "No Beth. I don't want to hear it. One of my best friends died. Marion was Mallory's sister, and Jacks daughter and she was a good friend. And what I want to do is hide under a rock and cry. But I've got a kid and a family to take care of. So I'm here. I'm the saddest and most broken I've ever been but I'm here."_

She'd promised not to leave. Even bragged to her sister about how she'd stayed. But then, she'd left.

France had called again.

_"Fly safe!" Mallory said as she hugged her mother._

_Lisa pulled her close. "Bye sweetheart. Be good and help out while I'm gone?"_

_Mallory stoped back and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding, I'm doing all the cooking otherwise I'll starve. Lou's a terrible cook."_

_Lisa laughed, "There's casseroles in the freezer for you guys."_

_Mallory rolled her eyes, "We will be fine right Jack?"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow at the use of his name. Why couldn't she just call him dad?_

_Lisa smiled, "Go hon, or you're gonna miss the bus." She hugged Mallory again kissing the top of her head._

_"Thanks bye Lisa! Love you!"_

_"Love you too!" Lisa looked over at Jack, "this whole first name thing absolutely has got to go."_

_Jack laughed, "Ill let you lay down the law when you get home then."_

_Lisa moved to stand close to him, "Jack? Please?" She pretended to bat her eyes but struggled to keep from laughing._

_"Let it go Lis. I don't like it either but it's Mallory, she's gonna do what she likes." He pulled her close taking in her lavender scent. "Come home safe please?" He whispered into her hair._

_"Always." She'd whispered back._

And she had returned safe. But she'd returned in a rush to sit by her husbands bedside after a barn fire.

Lisa had always feared something bad would happen while she was gone. But the minute she got the call she couldn't believe it. How could she be an ocean away right now?

The flight was nerve wrecking. Not having her phone for hours and being able to imagine the worst with no update was unbearable.

Scott met her at the airport and she got into his truck without so much as a hello. She was desperate to get to the hospital.

Mallory melted into her arms at the door weeping and Lisa's heart twisted in fear. Her phone was dead when she'd landed and Scott didn't have updates. Was this it? She'd promised to let him go first but surly it wouldn't be so early. They should still have time.

Lisa looked around wildly for Lou and found her hugging Scott. "Lou?" She held tightly to Mallory preparing for the worst.

But Lou's eyes when she turned didn't reflect tragedy, but joy. "The doctor just told us they think the pressure has been relived. They are going to wake him up now. We've taken turns sitting with him. Amy's there now but you can go in."

Lisa stared for a moment, processing the information. She'd been so prepared for the worst. She took a breath, "I can see him?"

"Last door on the left at the end of the hall." Lou pointed to a corridor. She moved to pull Mallory off of Lisa.

Lisa smiled slightly and kissed her daughter's head before briefly hugging Lou and rushing down the hall. She rounded the corner and soon found his room. Through the glass she could see his figure pale and lifeless.

Suddenly she felt bile rise in her throat and she raced to a nearby bathroom to puke.

Sinking to the cold tile floor after she let out a sob. The world had been turned upside down so quickly.

Marion was gone. Jack had almost died, and then there was the small mater of the barn and their financial situation. Both Heartland and Fairfield where in trouble, but with the loss of Marion and the barn, Heartland was far worse off.

**-Heartland-**

She felt like she'd been sitting in that room for days instead of hours. She'd talked to him. Wept for him. For their family.

But when he finally woke up, she'd been napping. Resting her head on the bed from her chair in a position that would've been uncomfortable if she'd been less tired.

She'd been surprised to wake to feel someone's hand in her hair.

"Are you real?" She heard him whisper as she bolted upright.

Lisa felt tears well up in her eyes. "Jack, oh honey." She moved closer and looked at him. He was bandaged, making him look rather sickly, but the way his eyes danced she knew instantly that he'd be fine.

"Are the horses alright?"

Lisa's heart melted, this was one of the many reasons she loved this man. "I don't know hon, I just flew in a few hours ago. I'm so sorry!" She wanted to say she never should've left. She wanted to say a lot, but she couldn't find the words.

**-Heartland-**

When the last person to help with the barn had left and dinner had been finished, Lisa escaped to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

She felt her body shake with sobs the moment she stepped under the warm water.

She wondered how things had gotten here. Marion's death had snowballed a chain of events that she couldn't justify.

Jack has been hurt before, worse than this. But Marion had been there and together they'd taken care of things.

_"Lisa?" Marion clutched the phone to her ear. "What's wrong?"_

_Lisa let out a sob, "Marion, there was an accident. A semi truck lost control and hit us." She stuttered, "I'm ok, I think. But Jack is in surgery. He has internal bleeding or something."_

_"Stay calm. I'll get Mrs. Bell to come over and watch the girls and I'll be right there."_

_Marion kept her promise and Lisa couldn't help but appreciate her strength during the wait. She'd stayed so calm, probably one of the reasons she worked so well with horses. She'd literally and figuratively leaned on her._

But she was gone now. And nothing would ever be the same. They could rebuild the barn, but they couldn't rebuild their family.

**So it seems I really like depressing stuff because it's all I can write lately. Send ideas for non sad stuff my way! I need to write you guys some happy stuff! **

**Thanks for reading! As always, please review!**


End file.
